1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display device with an illumination source.
2. Description of Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an image display device with an illumination source that is capable of operating the illumination source to emit light in association with an image being displayed. This image display device makes it possible to enhance dramatic impact with a displayed image and associated illumination.